


Home.

by anemone_grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sex, Song Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemone_grace/pseuds/anemone_grace
Summary: Ha lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito del pavimento, il singhiozzo che non vuole smettere di ripetersi ogni istante sempre più forte e la paura impressa sul volto: quasi avesse visto uno spettro.Ma lui lo ha visto, non è così?Questa fan fiction è stata scirtta per il PornFest09 indetto da Fanfic Italia.[ JASICO // SENTIMENTALE // INCUBI // SONG-FICTION // SEX ]





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fan fiction è stata scirtta per il PornFest09 indetto da Fanfic Italia. (http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1392465.html?thread=7878225#t7878225 ).   
> Prompt: “Incubibi e caldi abbracci.”  
> Canzone utilizzata: Take me Home - Jess Glynne.

_“Wrapped up, so consumed by_   
_All this hurt_   
_If you ask me, don't_   
_Know where to start.”_

 

Le pareti della nave sono ruvide, il legno graffiato gli punge la pelle e il continuo oscillare leggero, proprio come lo cullava sua madre quando era piccolo, gli da allo stomaco. Vorrebbe vomitare, ma è troppo occupato a cercare di prendere quanta più aria possibile, mentre il sudore gli appiccica i capelli alla faccia, gli bagna completamente la maglietta e i pantaloni corti che indossa. Sente l’aria pesante e quell’odore marino che ha sempre detestato dalla prima volta che ha visto quegli occhi così verdi e brillanti da poterci morire dentro. Le lacrime corrono lungo le guance morbide, pallide, mentre le dita si stringono intorno ai fianchi, lasciando che le braccia gli stritolino lo stomaco, insieme alle gambe piegate e tremanti. 

Ha lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito del pavimento, il singhiozzo che non vuole smettere di ripetersi ogni istante sempre più forte e la paura impressa sul volto: quasi avesse visto uno spettro. 

Ma lui lo ha visto, non è così? 

Lui ha visto il viso di sua sorella, ha scrutato in quegli occhi densi come i suoi, gli stessi che hanno visto la loro mamma sparire dalla loro vita per sempre. Sente un gran dolore nel petto, quasi come se da un momento all’altro il cuore potesse esplodergli, ma non riesce a dire nulla, non riesce a fare nulla se non stringersi su se stesso e piangere senza sosta. 

 

_“Anger, love, confusion_   
_Rolls the gold nowhere_   
_I know that somewhere better_   
_Cause you always take me there.”_

 

E non avrebbe voluto farlo, non avrebbe dovuto perché sa quanto è sbagliato, quanto è egoistico da parte sua quel gesto. Lo sa, ma non può farne a meno. Si alza in piedi, tremante, una volta che il dolore ha smesso di farlo piangere, una volta che quel sogno è diventato meno vivido e sono passate ore. Ore a stare rintanato contro una parete fredda della piccola stanza, e a piangere per qualcosa di orribile, per il sentirsi lui stesso orribile. Ha le mani tremanti quando stringe la maniglia della porta, ma alla fine riesce ad aprirla ed entrare nella stanza di Jason. Ha un odore buonissimo, un odore fitto di foglie secche che vengono scosse dal vento, alzate in cielo fino a creare un vortice.

“Mmh…Ni-Nico?!”

La voce inizialmente impastata dal sonno e gli occhi assottigliati per cercare di scorgere la figura accanto al letto. Sobbalza nel riconoscere la sagoma del figlio di Ade, tirandosi velocemente a sedere sul letto, mentre le mani si tendono verso essa, poggiandosi sulle braccia fredde. 

“Che cosa succede?”

Nico non riesce a parlare, ma quel calore addosso, quella sensazione forte e calda che si espande a macchia d’olio da quando lo ha toccato lo fa sciogliere letteralmente. Poggia le proprie mani sulle spalle del figlio di Giove e sale sul letto portando le ginocchia sul materasso. Non ha paura di lui, non ha paura di essere giudicato o rifiutato.   
Fa combaciare le loro fronti e respira a fondo il suo odore, la sua essenza. È così vicino, Jason è così vicino che sente il proprio cuore tremare, esattamente come lo stanno facendo le sue labbra umide. Le mani di Jason scivolano sui suoi fianchi e può sentire chiaramente quanto è bagnato e scosso. Può sentire quanto ha tremato di paura prima di venire da lui. I suoi occhi azzurri fissano quelli scuri di lui in quella penombra, bisognosi di avere risposte dal ragazzo che lo sovrasta, lo stesso che lentamente si siede sulle sue gambe. Il naso di Nico gli sfiora la guancia, le labbra accarezzano delicate le sue, in una muta e dolce carezza, mentre gli occhi si chiudono, stanchi di sentire quel calore pungerli. Non ha più forza per piangere di dolore, piangere a causa di quei ricordi tramutati in incubi, per quella sofferenza che lo affligge da anni ormai. Vuole solo sentire le braccia di Jason avvolgerlo e sentire le sue labbra ripetergli che ogni cosa andrà bene, che può fidarsi di lui perché non se ne andrà mai. 

No, lui non lo lascerà mai. 

 

_“Came to you with a broken faith_   
_Gave me more than a hand to hold_   
_Caught before I hit the ground_   
_Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now”_

 

Ma quando sente quelle braccia stringerlo, proprio come ha desiderato prima ancora di entrare in quella stanza, Nico si lascia andare del tutto. Le lacrime tornano a galla, fuori da quegli occhi rossi e stanchi, andando a bagnargli di nuovo il viso, mentre le labbra si poggiano placide sulla spalla nuda di Jason e la bacia, la morde, la lecca. Vi poggia la fronte, oscillando il capo stanco e con le mani lo va a stringere dietro la schiena, singhiozzando per il dolore. 

Si sente baciare la fronte, accarezzare la schiena, ed è così caldo, così dolce e perfetto. Non vuole perderlo, non vuole perdere anche lui. Sa, in fondo, che se perdesse anche lui ne rimarrebbe scottato, così tanto da potersi letteralmente spezzare in un modo micidiale. Perché lui è la sua roccia, la sua mano tesa, pronta a tirarlo su nei momenti peggiori. 

“Va tutto bene.” 

Sussurra piano contro il suo orecchio. Ed ha un tono di voce basso, rauco, così perfetto da fargli venire i brividi. Una mano raggiunge la nuca di Nico, infilandosi tra i ciuffi ricci e scuri, ed accarezzandogli in quel modo il capo. Lo fa piano, cercando di calmarlo, mentre questo gli si stringe ancora di più addosso, piangendo più forte. Ma Jason non si ferma, Jason lo lascia piangere contro la sua spalla, continuando a stringerlo a sé, continuando a sussurrargli parole dolci, quasi curative come un balsamo. 

E Nico si districa in quel modo, si rilassa contro di lui, fino a sentire la mente stanca e il corpo debole. Sposta le proprie mani lungo il collo di Jason, accarezzandolo con delicatezza, salendo fino ai capelli biondi e perfetti, nonostante stesse dormendo fino a poco fa. Li tocca, ne stringe qualche ciocca e poi si stacca piano da lui. 

Da quando hanno iniziato a farlo?   
Da quando Jason ha iniziato a prendersi cura di Nico in quel modo?   
E da quando, Nico ha cominciato a fidarsi così tanto di lui? 

Non saprebbero dirlo, nessuno dei due avrebbe davvero una risposta. Ma forse entrambi possono dire che le cose tra loro hanno avuto modo di iniziare due anni fa, quando Jason ha avuto il bisogno di proteggerlo dalle frecce di Cupido, e dalle voci derisorie degli altri. Sono iniziate da quando Nico si è aperto con lui per la prima volta, quando poi lo ha messo alla prova non solo una volta porgendogli la coppa e sfidandolo a bere e fidarsi di lui, ma innumerevoli altre volte a innumerevoli missioni che hanno affrontato insieme. E lo ha messo anche davanti a una scelta: quella di accettare i suoi sentimenti o non essere più presente nella sua vita, perché avrebbe fatto troppo male continuare a essergli amico quando di amicizia non si stava più parlando da mesi ormai. E Jason non è mai tornato indietro, non lo ha mai lasciato: anche quando Nico gli ha urlato in lacrime di farlo.

E in qualche modo entrambi hanno afferrato quei sentimenti, li hanno capiti e accettati, finendo per diventarne schiavi in qualche modo, finendo per rimanerne assuefatti totalmente. 

“Portami a casa.”

 

_“Would you take the wheel_   
_If I lose control?_   
_If I'm lying here_   
_Will you take me home?”_

 

Si è dipinto un sorriso caldo sul viso di Jason, mentre una mano è andata ad accarezzare teneramente la guancia sinistra del figlio di Ade, che si lascia cullare a quel tocco, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro. 

“Sì.”

La voce è bassa e rassicurante, proprio come la sua intera presenza. Nico lo guarda negli occhi e sorride a sua volta, un sorriso che si vede a stento ma che esprime perfettamente il suo stato d’animo. Si avvicina di nuovo al figlio di Giove, scivolando su quelle gambe fino a raggiungere il bacino dell’altro e a quel punto fermarsi. I loro occhi sono così vicini che non riesce a distinguerne bene i contorni ed è difficile mantenere un contatto visivo, per questo chiude le palpebre e poggia le sue labbra su quelle di Jason. Sono morbide e quella cicatrice che le marchia le rende ancora più irresistibili. È un bacio lento, quasi come se le carezze di prima si fossero spostate lì, lasciando che solo le loro labbra potessero godere di quelle amorevoli cure.

Le mani di Nico però non riescono a reprimere l’impulso di stringergli il capo a un certo punto, facendo capire al proprio amante di voler incrementare quel bacio, di voler andare più a fondo in quella bocca calda. Inclinano la testa entrambi, lasciando andare le lingue in esplorazione e lasciandosi trasportare in quello che si ritrova a essere un bacio passionale e intenso. 

Si sente stringere i fianchi il figlio di Ade, sollevare subito dopo la maglietta, mentre un brivido gli percorre la schiena e Jason si scosta dalle sue labbra, scendendo a baciargli il collo e facendolo sollevare nuovamente in ginocchio. 

Il complicato nodo che li tiene vestiti e separati da una coperta ha bisogno di due minuti interi per sciogliersi, lasciandoli finalmente a contatto: uno contro l’altro. 

C’è un calore forte che li invade, che si crea quando le loro carni cominciano a sfregare insieme, quando Nico si spinge con il bacino contro quello di lui, Jason freme contro le sue labbra, ora a poca distanza dalle proprie. Le mani grandi, ruvide e piene di calli sotto i palmi, lo stringono più forte, ma senza fargli male, spingendolo maggiormente contro di sé ed incitandolo a muoversi, sfregando in quel modo i loro sessi. Sussulti, gemiti bassi, sospiri pesanti e il rumore vischioso della loro pelle che sfrega insieme. Nico ha gli occhi chiusi, e sta ancora seduto sopra Jason, mentre con le braccia gli cinge le spalle e con le mani gli stringe i capelli, sentendo la bocca del proprio compagno stuzzicargli un capezzolo.

“Jason..”

Sussurra il suo nome, sentendo una mano del ragazzo scendere tra i loro sessi e stringerli tra loro. Nico freme, stringendo con più forza quei capelli e alzandosi col bacino per spingersi di nuovo verso di lui, scostandosi subito dopo con il busto per guardarlo dall’alto negli occhi. È ancora sudato, ma meno bagnato di prima e nei suoi occhi sono riflessi alcuni raggi lunari che entrano dall’oblò vicino al letto. Ci sono sguardi complici, pieni di desiderio e poi un bacio a stampo, che frena tutta quella corsa verso il piacere.  
Ma non dura troppo a lungo quel momento lento, perché Nico sente l’impellente bisogno di averlo, di unirsi a lui e lasciarsi travolgere da quel vortice che sa di foglie secche e muschio. 

“Jason, prendimi. Prendimi ora.”

Sussurra con gli occhi umidi, le labbra schiuse e il bacino alzato, le gambe divaricate sopra le sue, sfregando le proprie natiche contro il sesso del compagno. Il figlio di Giove grugnisce a quella richiesta, a quelle parole così eccitanti e bisognose proprio come lo sono le loro erezioni.

Lo prende a mani pieni per le natiche, spingendolo verso il basso, giù lungo il suo sesso, lasciando scivolare piano la punta dentro. Nico serra le palpebre e si morde il labbro inferiore, spingendosi a sua volta verso il basso e velocizzando quell’azione. Per quanto Jason abbia tutte le buone intenzioni di non fargli male e andare con calma, Nico non vuole vivere piano quell’attimo, perché sa che sarebbe così eccitante da farlo venire subito. Preferisce sentire una lieve fitta di dolore, e strappare un grugnito contrariato da parte dell’altro ragazzo, prima di lasciarsi andare completamente alla sensazione di averlo dentro. Jason lo guarda storto per qualche secondo, ma ogni cosa si volatilizza quando le labbra di Nico ricercano le sue, iniziando al tempo stesso a muoversi su di lui, su e giù sul suo sesso. 

Non saprebbe come descriverla Nico, quella sensazione che gli attanaglia lo stomaco, quel senso di completezza che gli fa perdere la testa e sentire al sicuro tra quelle braccia forti che lo stringono e lo aiutano a sollevarsi nonostante la stanchezza. Ha la mente annebbiata, le labbra umide e il fiato corto, mentre sente la voce di Jason cullarlo, amarlo.   
Sì, questo amore così forte che gli da la speranza di andare avanti, che lo fa sentire completo nonostante il dolore passato. 

“Mi ami?”

La voce tremante di Nico gli sfiora l’orecchio e Jason lo stringe più forte.

“Ti amo.”

Risponde.   
Si lascia sfuggire una lacrima il figlio di Ade, baciandolo distrattamente sul capo, mentre si stringe più forte a lui. 

 

_“Could you take care_   
_Of a broken soul?_   
_Will you hold me now?_   
_Oh, will you take me home?_   
_Oh, will you take me home?_   
_Oh, will you take me home?_   
_Oh, will you take me home?_   
_Oh, will you take me home?”_

 

E il figlio di Giove lo ha fatto, lo ha portato a casa. Ma casa per Nico non è un edificio, un luogo fisso e che ha un’indirizzo scritto fuori dal cancello. La casa di Nico ha due braccia, due gambe, due bellissimi occhi azzurri e un nome proprio.   
Jason Grace.


End file.
